Ever-Loving Shadow
by EvilTsukiMarrionette
Summary: Kuroko Loved the GoM. The GoM Loved Kuroko. Kuroko wasn't ready. The GoM can't wait. Kuroko wants to put it right. The GoM just had to ruin it. The GoM tried to save him. Kuroko tried to survive. Character Death. GoMxKuro slight!KagaKuru


**Evil: YO, MINNA! A new fanfic is here!**

**Izuki: *reads story* isn't this, too angst, even for you?**

**Evil: Yep, I just REALLY love, betrayal and regret fics! I love crying to them :3**

**Kiyoshi: *reads story* *Cries* Why did you kill him?!**

**Evil :3 didn't you read the warning? Read at your own risk.**

**Hyuuga: This sadist does not own KnB, only this story and plot.**

**Evil: *rereads story* *cries hard* WAAAHHHHH WHAT DID I DO?! o(╥****﹏****)o╥****﹏**

**Seirin: * Sweat drop* She cried at her own story... ._.**

**IMPORTANT AU/AN AT THE END! READ FIC FIRST BEFORE READING NOTE**

**Ever-Loving Shadow**

**Kuroko had a relationship with The GoM. His a shadow, so he can see what everyone is doing. He knows they are cheating on him so he seeks advice. When he comes home later, he didn't know it was his last. What will the GoM think when their shadow disappears forever? GoM x Kuro slight! GoM x Momoi (WTF) hints of KagaKuro. Character Death and Depressing. Read at your own risk! Bitter sweet ending**

**December 25 20XX**

It was a snowy Christmas Morning in the streets of Tokyo,Japan. Streets were filled with couples celebrating the holidays with a date with their beloved someone, more so on the tiny tealette sitting on one of the benches at the park, waiting for a certain someone, or should I say, certain group. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a person with a low presence even with his beautiful features. He has soft, smooth and creamy white skin, soft and silky short teal hair, emotionless, almond shaped sky blue eyes and a feminine, petite body that could make every girl jealous. He was wearing a black winter coat and a thick, woolen, ivory scarf. (Dunno what Winter clothes look like since I live in the Philippines so please just imagine)

"Hey! Tetsu!" Kuroko, looked towards the direction where he heard his named being called.

He stood up as he saw the familiar group of rainbow heads by the Park Gates. He walked over to them with a smile on his usually stoic face. Before he could reach them, someone in the group jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"We missed you Kurokocchi!" The blond said as the other as approached the tealette.

"Oi, Kise you basard!" The tanned teen said as he dragged the blond of the petite body.

"Are you alright Kuroko, not that I care nanodayo?" asked the ever tsundere Midorima.

"I'm fine Midorima-kun, thank you." Kuroko said as he smiled to a stuttering Midorima.

"Mido-chin is cheating..." The purple giant, Murasakibara, said as he continues to eat chips.

"You wish for a death sentence, don't you, Shintarou?" Asked a red head holding a pair of scissors.

"Wait! Shouldn't you punish Aomine and Kise?!" The scared greenette said as he pointed to the blond and the bluenette.

Akashi looked at where the tealette was and had a dark aura around him. Kuroko was being pulled on each arm by Aomine and Kise. Kuroko had a pained expression on each tug made by the two idiots.

"Ahominecchi shouldn't hog Kurokocchi ssu! Kise said with another tug on Kuroko's left arm.

"The only one that can have him is me!" Aomine said as he tugged Kuroko's right arm.

*snip snip* they both turned their heads to a furious Akashi.

"Wait! Akashicchi I can explain!"

"Wait Akashi! I didn't mean what I said."

As usual, this group of rainbow teens ensured chaos wherever they went. These group of teens were called the GoM. The leader is Akashi Seijuuro, second in command is Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki as their ace, Murasakibara Atsushi was dubbed the Shield and Kiss Ryouta is their copy-cat. Their phantom sixth man is Their little Kuroko Tetsuya, who they all are currently dating for the past 2 years and today was Christmas so they were going to celebrate it together.

**January 31 20XX**

Kuroko was on his way home. He hasn't seen the GoM the whole day and just wanted to go home and rest. When he was about to open the door...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TETSUYA/TETSUYACCHI/TETSUYA/TETSU/TESTU-CHIN!"

Kuroko could hardly believe what he was seeing, all his friends and family were there with a giant cake in the center of the room. Kuroko was crying tears of joy as they all laughed merrily and did what they usually do in a party.

Later that night, as he and the GoM where the only ones there, there were exchanges of kisses between Kuroko and the GoM. This later turned into a hot make out session and each had a turn with Kuroko. Kuroko was withering and trembling beneath them with their skillful touches and loving caresses. Kuroko's eyes suddenly flew open as he knew what was bound to happen next, he sat up and shook his head, refusing to look at them.

"I'm not ready yet..."

**February 5 20XX**

"Are you all sure about this?" A pinkette asked but was stopped with a moan as tabbed hands caressed her lower regions.

"We just can't wait for Tetsuyacchi anymore." A blond said in slight disgust as he went inside the pink haired girl's mouth.

The girl was sitting on both Akashi's and Aomine's dicks as she had Kise in her mouth and both Midorima and Murasakibara on each hand. The GoM felt disgusted but they all needed this. 3 years of being with Kuroko and unable to fuck him took a toll on them.

They all imagined that they were fucking Kuroko as they fucked the girl senseless...

**February 13 20XX**

Kuroko was at his friend's place for the night. His name was Kagami Taiga and he has been friends with him since high school. He would usually seek advice from him when he felt troubled. The red haired teen went inside the living room holding a cup of hot chocolate, he sat down as he gave the cup to Kuroko.

"I don't know what to do Kagami-kun... They have been avoiding me the whole week..." kuroko said wit a sad expression.

"Well, what do you think when you just brushed off their sexual advances off" Kagami said as he drank his own cup of chocolate.

"What do you mean Kagami-kum?" Kuroko asked as Kagami placed his cup on the table

"You have been dating with the five of them for 3 years right? That should mean that they have been waiting for you those 3 years. We're teen age guys, they have needs and they have been holding back for all these years. Its like you don't even love them, you are neglecting their needs and all they do is satisfy yours by waiting." As Kuroko heard this, he felt sorry for what he was doing to the GoM.

"What should I do?" With determination in his eyes.

"Well, tomorrow is Valentines day, you could buy them presents and finally let them do you."

Even if Kuroko was flushed red, his eyes shine with determination.

**February 14 20XX**

After hearing Kagami's advice, Kuroko went home with a bag full of chocolates and presents for everyone. Beauty products for Kise, new (expensive) basketball shoes for Aomine, A giant chocolate for Murasakibara, A new Rolex watch for Akashi and books about horoscopes for Midorima. He was going to apologize to them for making them wait for so long but tonight will be the night he'll allow them to do whatever they want to him. As he unlocked the front door to the house quietly, he heard noises on the second floor. He hoped it wasn't what he was thinking of, he silently went up the stairs and slowly opened the door to their shared room. His eyes widened at what he saw...

**It was the GoM...**

**Naked from the chest up...**

**Surrounding Momoi...**

**While touching her in place they never should...**

Kuroko dropped all the things in shock, the GoM, plus Momoi, hearing this, turned to the door to see a tear stained Kuroko slowly backing away.

"Tetsu/Tetsuya/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu-chin/Tetsuya...!" They all looked at him in regret and shock.

Kuroko shook his head and turned back, tripping a few times as he dashed through the halls of the house in a sprint, ignoring the desperate shouts of panic and desperation coming from the five members of the GoM. He had tears running down his pale cheeks, thinking to himself that this was all a bad dream and he would wake up soon. The GoM on the other hand, fully clothed, ran like mad men as they tried to reach for their shadow.

They never saw it coming until it was too late...

Kuroko ran but his tearful eyes didn't see the road he was running into, the GoM tried to stop him from running into the street by calling his name over and over again and running faster. But... It was too late.

"Tetsu-!" Akashi tried to call out but was cut-off as he heard a loud horn.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he turned his head to the right as the headlights of a truck shone all over his body as he was hit with full force. Kise and Aomine screamed while Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima's eyes widened. The force was so powerful that Kuroko's blood splattered on them and into the ground. The truck didn't stop as Kuroko's body was thrown to the side like a lifeless puppet with no strings. The GoM rushed to the blood soaked body. They gently moved the body to face the sky as each member held a part of him. Akashi and Kise held his hands, Midorima was calling the ambulance while placing his hand on Kuroko's twisted knee, Murasakibara had his hand on the other knee and and Aomine was gently moving Kuroko's bloody hair out of his all had tears in their eyes and they can't stop calling Kuroko by his given name, looking at his bloody body and scratched up face. They regretted what they did but, what Kuroko said next just broke their already deteriorating heart more.

"Don't.., touch... Me... don't ... say... my name... just... leave... me alone..." With those words, their dreams of having a future with their shadow disappeared into the dark.

**In the Hospital**

The GoM were in the waiting room as Kuroko was still in the ER having surgery. They prayed and prayed that their beloved shadow would survive and live, they would say sorry immediately once Kuroko was out, they would hold him, cherish him, love him like they should have. They, never should have cheated on him, betrayed him, left him for Momoi. They loved him with all their heart but they just couldn't wait could they. They wanted to take Kuroko and ravage him for a long time but Kuroko always said he wasnt ready, they couldn't wait so they had sex with Momoi for over a week. They were about to do it again when Kuroko suddenly barged in and this happened to him.

They were crying and silent as Kagami went to them. He stood in front of the GoM, he was furious at what they did.

"This is all your fault..." He said as he shadowed his eyes with his hair.

The GoM said nothing as they brought their head lower to face the ground.

"IF YOU BASTARDS JUST WAITED FOR KUROKO INSTEAD OF HAVING TO CHEAT ON HIM WITH A SLUT, THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED! If you never betrayed him, if you never had sex with that bitch! He wouldnt have ran off and got hit by a fucking truck! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" Kagami yelled as tears were now falling off his eyes.

The GoM were speechless as they now realized that it was all their fault that their shadow was disappearing... now they realized that if their shadow will disappear, it will be all their fault... Now they realized that they may never be with their shadow again...

Their train of thought was interrupted as the ER door opened slightly to see a doctor come out of the room. The GoM and Kagami looked at him, they were to worried and tired to speak but the doctor could tell that they wanted to know what happed to Kuroko.

"I'm sorry..." The doctor looked down, refusing to see the dread in the faces of the GoM and Kagami.

"We... Did all that we can but his injuries are far to severe, his still alive and conscious, barely ." The doctor finished.

"Can we see Kurokocchi?" Kise asked hoping to talk to his beloved Kurokocchi one more time, the doctor slowly shocked his head.

"Why the fuck can't we?" Aomine asked as he held the doctor by his coat collar,

"He requests to see a person named Kagami Taiga." This broke the GoM's hearts as they realized they have truly lost their beloved shadow to the Tiger no less.

Kagami didn't even look back as he went into the doors. He saw Kuroko lying down on the hard, steel table with nothing but a blanket covering his body. Their was a heart monitor beside his body that had a green line slowly going up and down with each heart beat. Kagami went to his side and held Kuroko's hand.

"Ka...gami-kun... I'm...sorry... I couldn't...do what you said..." Kuroko said in a soft voice.

"Its okay Kuroko... " Kagami was now trying to hold back tears.

"I...love you...as much...as I love them..." Kuroko confessed and Kagami's dam fell, he was now sobbing as held Kurokos hand tighter.

"You idiot, why only now? I love you too Tesuya." He said.

Kagami slowly moved his head to Kuroko's and he slowly leaned in a kissed him in the lips gently. They broke it and a seconds passed but to them it was like a hours.

"Taiga... I want...to...see them...one last...time" Kagami just shook his head in disapproval.

"Please..." Kagami kissed Kuroko's forehead as he hesitantly went out the door.

The GoM just stared at him as he walked out of the room.

"Tetsuya wants to see you all..." Was all he said as he went back into the room.

The GoM rushed into the room to a see their beloved tealette. Their bodies froze as they saw their shadow's condition. He was pale and naked on the cold hard tanle and only a blanket was covering him, he had bandages around his body and sounds that have been stitched up. Akashi was the first one to be beside Kuroko followed by Aomine, Midorima,Murasakibara and Kise. They all stared at the tealette speechless.

"I'm...glad to...see you all...one last...time..." Kuroko said as he looks towards all of them.

"I want...you all... To be happy...without me..."

"How can we be happy if your gone?" Asked Kise but Kuroko just ignored it.

"I'm...sorry for whatever... I did wrong..."

"Tetsu-chin didn't do anything wrong." Murasakibara said as he Nuzzled his head into Kuroko's neck.

"Then...why...?" Kuroko asked as tears were now spilling from his eyes,

"We... Couldn't wait...we're sorry...so sorry" Akashi said as he held Kuroko's hand tighter to his chest.

"I love you Tetsu...we all love you..." Aomine said as he covered his eyes with his hand, trying to stop the new tears.

"That's why...you can't die!" Ignoring his tsundere instincts, Midorima screamed.

"Tetsu-chin can't die yet because we love him and want him beside us!" Murasakibara said.

"We want to beside you as well, saying sorry to you everyday until you forgive us for what we've done..." Akashi whispered.

"I've...already forgiven you...all..." Kuroko smiled, even if a river of tears streamed down his pale and cold cheeks. The GoM were surprised at this and were all now sobbing while saying sorry to Kuroko, their ever beloved shadow.

"I...want you...all to smile... I want to see all of you smile... One last smile..." Kuroko said looking at them.

The GoM nodded and smiled to their beloved to give him joy and the feeling of love for their last moments together. Kise gave his usual happy-go-lucky smile, Aomine gave his confident smile, Murasakibara gave his happy but lazy smile, Midorima gave him a I'm sorry smile and Akashi gave his know-it-all smile. In the background Kuroko could see a tear stained Kagami smile.

Kuroko was happy to see them. He gave them his happiest smile that they have never seen.

"I'm happy... Thank you... Everyone...maybe I can rest in peace after all... I love you all... We'll meet again someday..."

As Kuroko said this, his head lolled to the side and his arms went limp as the only thing that could be seen on the heart monitor was a blank green line and the horrifying sound of one continues note.

The GoM and Kagami cried and screamed to get their beloved shadow back from the dark abyss of death. They begged for the Gods in heaven to return their beloved to them so that they'll never leave his side again, and to love him like there was no tomorrow... but alas... they should have done that the days before... Now there was no tomorrow for them to be with their love... No more future for them to hope... No more dreams of growing old with him... for their beloved shadow has now disappeared into the darkness of death.

Later that week, they buried him in Tokyo cemetery. After that day, they disappeared and were never seen again. The five teens disappeared with their shadow and nobody knows what happened to them, some say suicide, while others say they moved to a different country, either separated or still together, grieving for their lost shadow. Kagami on the other hand still visited Kuroko's grave, wishing he had more time with the phantom and to love him unlike the five.

Kagami was there again with a bouquet of white lillies and he gently gently laid them down on Kuroko's grave.

"I'm sorry... I should have saved you..." Is what he said as left the place with a teary face.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**19XX - 20XX**

**Beloved friend**

**Caring Lover**

**Ever-loving shadow**

"I'll...come see you all soon..."

**TBC :D**

**Main Story of the 'Ever-Loving Shadow' series please read AU in the end for more information.**

**Evil: THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!? (****Ｔ****Ｔ****)**

**KnB: *can't say or move because room covered with tissues and tears***

**Evil: *still crying* don't worry readers, I'll make tons of different sequels! I also need help for ideas. Here are some I already thought of**

**Revenge: Kuroko's heart has a part of him that hates the GoM so that part of him materializes and haunts the GoM's heads and exacts his revenge.**

**Reincarnated: Kuroko's soul moves to another body and remembers the GoM, he will search high and low for them until they can reunite.**

**Suicide: The GoM try to Commit suicide.**

**Accident: the GoM are in an accident**

**Torture: the GoM's thoughts after Kuroko's Death.**

**Dream: The GoM wakes up the day before the incident and they try to fix their wrong.**

**Chance: Kuroko gets a second chance and returns to them but at a price.**

**Together: What if Kuroko didn't get hit and ran to Kagami for help?**

**Help: Kuroko can't pass to the other side and Kagami is the only one that can see him. They need the GoM to move on,.. Easier said than done.**

**Forgive: Kuroko survives and is trying to have a normal relationship with the GoM again.**

**Forget: Kuroko wakes up after the surgery and forgets everything.**

**Loop: the GoM are trapped in a loop, having to see their beloved die again and again and again... For eternity.**

**Coma: Kuroko ends up in a Coma. The GoM gets bashed by Seirin.**

**Watching: Kuroko watches the GoM as they live their life without him. He waits to be reunited with them.**

**Dark: Kuroko escapes them and aims to kill them all.**

**Momoi: What was going through Momoi's head as this happened.**

**Reach: The GoM reach Kuroko before he got hit and they won't ever let him go ever again.**

**Again: after a hundred years, they're souls shall see him once again.**

**Late 1: What if the GoM didn't see Kuroko ran off. The next day, he didn't come home and they called him several times. They know that Kuroko was staying with Kagami so they went to his apartment. They soon find out about the horrible accident.**

**Late 2: same with Late 1, only, Kuroko dies from suicide and not from a car crash, how will the GoM feel when they found his body hanging on the light post outside their home.**

**Regret: What if they didn't call the ambulance due to shock? What will be Kuroko's last words? (GOOD END) still Character death though**

**Regret: What if they didn't call the ambulance due to shock? What will be Kuroko's last words? (BAD END) **

**Learn: The GoM had to teach Kuroko how to love again.**

**Walk: The GoM keeps blaming themselves as they learned that their shadow can't walk anymore.**

**Evil: STILL NEED MORE IDEAS CUZ THIS NEEDS MORE ENDINGS! **

**THERE WILL BE A POLL!**

**Evil: Read, Review, Fave and Follow!**

**Btw, the sequels will be in another fix, this is just a one shot**


End file.
